1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to feature selection, such as with respect to an application of machine learning.
2. Information
Various techniques for machine learning and/or for feature selection are well-known; however, such techniques have various assumptions and, thus, may not be appropriate for some situations. For example, Least Absolute Shrinkage and Selection Operator (Lasso) is limited to linear objectives. Instance-wise non-linear Lasso, although not limited to linear objectives, due to being instance-wise, would not be employable for feature selection since comparisons of features are desired to do feature selection. Hilbert-Schmidt Independence Criterion Lasso (HSIC Lasso) permits use of a non-linear objective (e.g., non-linear relationship between input and output signal samples) but is computationally expensive (e.g., complex) to implement. Therefore, in situations involving significant amounts of signal samples to be processed, it may be less effective. Thus, an approach to feature selection that is able to in effect process large sample sets with a non-linear objective may be desirable.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.